Défi Chandeleur
by Gheyrlorn
Summary: One shot de Chobits sur le thème de la chandeleur dans le cadre d'un concours d'écriture pour un forum.


C'était une belle journée à Tokyo, Hideki et Tchii se levèrent calmement. Il alla à la cuisine préparer son petit déjeuner suivit, comme toujours, par Tchii aussi attentive qu'au premier jour à ses moindres faits et gestes.

Il alla s'asseoir au kotatsu de la pièce principale et il y glissa ses jambes pour profiter de la chaleur qui s'en dégageais. Il mangeais toujours le même natto dont il ne raffolait guère mais son portefeuille ne s'étant pas remplis autant qu'il l'espérais il était bien obligé d'en manger s'il voulait avoir le ventre plein. Vers environ dix heures il reçut un appel pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle, il arrêta le robinet, s'essuya les mains et s'empressa d'aller répondre.

- Allo.

Une voix familière lui répondit, c'était celle d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

- Allo, Hideki? C'est Ueda, tu n'as pas oublier le repas de ce midi?

Hideki prit un air surpris à l'entente de ces paroles, Tchii, quand à elle, le regardait tenir le combiné, inquiète.

- Non, non je n'ai pas oublié mais vous faites bien de me le rappeller j'aurais surement était en retard, merci.

- C'est normal je me doutais que tu serais un peu en retard à cause de ça, alors j'ai fait en sortes que tu soit là à temps.

Hideki prit un air jovial et l'air inquiet que son visage arborait il y à peu avait entièrement disparus.

- Bien, à tout à l'heure alors.

Hideki raccrocha le télèphone et il prit la télécommande qui se trouvait près de la petite télévision, puis il alla près de Tchii et posa sa main délicatement sur sa tête.

- Je vais prendre une douche tu n'as qu'à regarder la télé en attendant, je ne serais pas long.

- Tchii ! Fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille.

Il alla alors vers la salle debain après avoir pris une serviette propre dans le placard, et Tchii appuyée frénétiquement sur les différentes touches de la télécommande ce qui ne laissait à aucunes chaînes le temps de s'afficher correctement, mais elle arrêta d'appuyer sur le pauvre morceau de plastique un moment lorsqu'elle tomba sur une émission de cuisine où un homme d'environ quarante cinq ans était en train de faire d'étranges choses rondes et dorées, elle tourna la tête comme un petit chien qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait puis une liste d'ingrédients et une marche à suivre s'affichèrent à l'écran, elle arrêta alors de bouger et ses yeux changèrent de couleur par intermittance puis elle redevînt normale. Elle courut alors dans la cuisine où elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver tous les ingrédients mensionnés par cette liste, elle sortit également tous les saladiers et bol doseurs qu'elle pouvait. Elle commença à verser la farine et le sucre puis elle y incorpora le lait et les oeufs et elle se mit à battre frénétiquement le tout.

Hideki avait finis de se doucher et aprés s'être correctement séché il enfila un pantalon et alla voir ce que Tchii faisait. Sa surprise fut telle qu'il tomba au sol en voyant Tchii recouverte d'un semblant de pâte à crêpes entourée d'un nombre incalculable d'ustensiles de cuisines plus inutiles les un que les autres. Il se releva alors et alla vers Tchii qui elle était toujours assise par terre.

- Tu as essayée de faire des crêpes à ce que je vois.

Il dit cela sans aucune colère, pourtant l'état de la cuisine aurait fait sortir de ses gonts n'importe quel individus.

- Tchii ! Fut à nouveau la seule et unique réponse de la petite cuisinière en herbe.

Bon tu n'as qu'à aller continuer de regarder la télé pendant que je nettoie. Il s'apprêta à le faire mais la main de Tchii viens s'aggripée à son bras.

- Tchii veux le faire, Tchii à fait une bêtise, elle doit réparer.

Elle lui dit cela en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une volonté à toute épreuve et son visage, si mignon, n'offrait aucune autre possibilitées à Hideki que l'acceptation.

- C'est gentil, je vais finir de me préparer, je viendrais t'aider juste aprés, fait attention en rangeant.

A peine eut il commençait sa phrase qu'elle s'était déjà mise au travail, pleine de vigueur et d'entrain. Il alla donc enfiler un T-shirt et une chemise. A son retour Tchii avait déjà terminée de ranger mais il ramassa symboliquement le dernier saladier qui traînait comme pour se persuader qu'il avait pu l'aidé.

- On sort Tchii, met tes chaussures.

Elle s'éxécuta aussi tôt. Puis vint se mettre à coter d'Hideki, il la prit par la main et fermant la porte derrière eux ils partirent.

Le temps était radieux et le cadre idyllique, l'atmosphére générée en était presque extraordinaire, Hideki avait était habitué au temps maussade et agressif de l'hiver et un rayon de soleil était tous ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux, sa et Tchii bien sur.

Ils marchèrent un certains temps puis s'arrêtèrent devant la pâtisserie Chilolu, ils entrèrent déclenchant la petite clochette au dessus de la porte. Ueda en tenue de travail arriva dans la pièce.

- Ah Hideki, je t'attendais, j'ai finis de rassembler les ustensiles, tu n'as plus qu'à m'aider à les porter jusqu'au parc.

Hideki fut heureux d'entendre cela, en effet la masse de choses à transporter était plutôt conséquente et cela avait du au moins prendre trois bonnes heures à Ueda pour les ranger dans les divers cartons qui remplissait l'arrière boutique.

Il lâcha délicatement la main de tchii en lui adressant un large sourire et alla aider Ueda à transporter les cartons en les mettant dans le coffre de la voiture. Tchii les regardés faire en voulant aidée mais ils s'en sortait très bien et elle avait peur de déranger. Ils finirent plutôt vite de charger le coffre et s'apprêtèrent à partir.

- Tchii on as finis, assied toi dans la voiture.

Elle obéit et se mit sur le siège du milieu suivit par Hidekià sa gauche et Ueda à sa droite coté conducteur. Ce dernier mis le contact et la voiture démarra sans problèmes, il commença à accélérer.

Après environ un quart d'heure de route ils arrivèrent au parc et descendirent de la voiture.

- Bon, on devrait commencer à décherger les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Dit Ueda en ouvrant le coffre de la voiture.

- Oui je viens vous aider. Dit Hideki en descendant à son tour de la voiture aprés avoir aidé Tchii à en descendre.

Ils prirent chacun leur tour un carton et le déposèrent près d'une table du parc qui se trouvée non loin du lac, après avoir finis de descendre toutes les affaires ils mirent en place une cuisine de plein air et dressèrent une nappe sur la table en y disposant quelques piles d'assiettes.

Après cela Ueda se mit à faire des piles de crêpes nature pendant qu'Hideki, aidé de Tchii, mettait en place les différentes garnitures sur la table.

Au bout d'un moment une personne arriva vers eux elle était petite et c'était apparemment une fille, en y regardant de plus près Hideki vit que c'était Yumi qui arrivait, celle-ci ne les avait pas encore vu, il lui fit alors signe.

- Eh Yumi ! On est là !

La jeune étudiante arriva vers eux tout en leur faisant signe qu'elle les avait vu. Arrivée, elle s'approcha d'Ueda et lui sauta au cou.

- Oh Yumi, tu es déjà là.

Elle le laissa alors se remettre debout et elle l'aida à faire les crêpes, non sans mal...

Puis la prof Shimizu et Shinbo arrivèrent à leur tour disant bonjour à toutes les personnes en présence, ensuite ce fut au tour de Minoru et Yuzuki d'arrivé saluant le groupe à leur tour et enfin madame Hibiya fut la dernière à rejoindre le groupe.

Ueda et Hideki faisait crêpes sur crêpes pour contenter les ventres de leurs amis, les deux amislançant chacun une crêpe en l'air crièrent.

- Bon appétit !


End file.
